


After the Games

by StimMeUp_Scotty



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StimMeUp_Scotty/pseuds/StimMeUp_Scotty
Summary: Every legend deals with the come-down after the game in their own way.





	1. Octavio Silva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm bath to soothe the aches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: StimMeUpScotty

The light flickers several times, an electric buzz disturbing the fridged silence of his empty apartment, before settling into its usual steady glow. Octavio digs through his vest pockets, pulling out used stims and recklessly discarding them on the nightstand next to his bed, making a mental note to get them refilled in the morning. 

His gaze falls on the bathroom door, shut tightly as he efforts his way towards it; casting off his clothing one by one. He tugs at his goggles first; pulling them off, along with his cap, in one practised motion followed by his shoes, vest, and mask. His electric green hair sticks, wet, to his forehead with sweat and dust from the day.

He misses the burn in his calves after a day like today, the sick sort of pleasure he got the day afterwards as he stretched in the morning and everything ached; a twisted reminder that he'd actually lived. At least his hands feel the bite of cold steel as he presses down on the handle, gaining entry to the room; although the lack of sting in his feet as he transitions from the carpeted bedroom to the cold tiled floor, once again, leaves him with a sense of something missing.

He flicks the switch on the inside of the door frame and, unlike that of his room, the light comes on instantly, filling the room with its dull white illuminations. 

The Metronomous click of metal on tile fills the small room, then silence, then the rush of a faucet.

Octane sits on the edge of the tub, breathing a heavy sigh before pulling off his right leg, running his fingers over the soft metal, and hydraulic components, looking at the days' wear and tear, and placing it next to the sink. He takes off his left prosthetic and repeats the process, placing it down on the floor next to the other. He cranes his neck to the left, careful not to lose balance now that his two main points of stability are no longer an option, his toned arms keeping him steady. The bath was almost full. He lets it run while he strips the rest of his clothing, discarding them in a pile before slipping backwards into the tub.

He winces, the hot water biting into the raw skin on his elbows before easing up, allowing the warmth to claim his body.

Finally, a moment to breathe.


	2. Alexander Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox is a man of routine, and that works just fine for Maxine, his feathered companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: StimMeUpScotty

You'd expect it to be dark; the inside of a house when nobody is home. And this would be no exception if it weren't for a single feathery creature preening herself on her perch in the sweet afternoon sun; the curtains drawn back just for her. 

Her head swivels to the side, attention captured by the sound of heavy steps making their way down the hall. She stops picking at her feathers and locks eyes on the wooden door until the handle dips and it's slowly pushed open, allowing a large silhouette to fill its frame. The silhouette sighs, closing the door behind him before stepping into the light to reveal tired eyes, blemished skin, and teeth biting against lips to reassure himself that the bruises from the previous game were no longer there. 

Nox steps forwards towards Maxine, eyeing him with her steely gaze, and places a single finger on the top of her head, scratching ever so gently.

From her perch, Maxine observes her domain. She observes as Alexander walks away pulling his boots off and setting them beside his bed and him meandering over to the kettle, flicking a switch and measuring out very specific quantities of various powders before placing them in a mug and waiting. 

It was the same routine after every game, she'd figured out; Boots, Coffee, Notes.  
Nox was a man of routine, which worked perfectly well for his anxious feathery companion. 

His brew mixed to perfection, he heads towards the desk which he'd placed in the corner of his rather small room, at least compared to his abode on Solace, facing the door so as not to be startled by any unwelcome visitors. 

He takes the cap off one of his pens and, as if on cue, the sound of large wings batting the air fills the room; a familiar, chaotic, breeze blows through the apartment and Maxine lands on the perch next to Nox leaning her small head forward to lay her beak on his cheek, cawing softly as he begins his notations.


	3. Elliott Witt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing takes the mind of bloodshed like mixing a good drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: StimMeUpScotty

"I know, I know..." Elliott prefaced his entrance into the stock room, fully expecting an earful from his manager. 

"The one and only Mirage graces us with his presence!" Maeve bows deeply, holding her stock sheet to her heart like a hat only getting a sarcastic "ha ha ha" from the older man as he begins tugging at his holo gear and steps into his office.

"we've only a 3/4 bottle of Harmony Vodka left, Pete called and said it'd only be in by Tuesday..."

Elliot pokes his head out from his office careful to hide his half-buttoned torso. "Are you kidding me?," he takes a deep breath, pulling his head back into his office and continues to button his shirt. "okay move 2 for 1 cocktails to Wednesday, aaaand," his voice strains as he pulls himself into a pair of tight-fitting jeans "if - anyone wants - something - with vodka in it - just... try to suggest something else," he reappears, in the doorway, sounding almost out of breath and looking quite red in the face. "I dunno, use your charms..." he steps back inside, "And have you spoken to Donavan?" He asks.   
"yup"   
"Is Emilia going to take over his Thursday shift this week, I know he needs the cash but this barber exam is important. He's a good kid and..."   
"And he deserves better, I know and yes, Emilia said she'd swap shifts this week."  
"Good, goodgood... Good..."   
He emerges one final time in a light Grey button-up and dark slim fit jeans, his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow and buttoned in place.

He raises an eyebrow at Maeve, opening his arms to invite critique. 

"Dashing as usual", she remarks before tossing a damp cloth at him, hitting him square in the chest, and tapping her wrist. "Yes, ma'am." Elliott gives a half-assed salute and turns for the door. "Wait," Maeve calls out, stopping Elliott in his tracks. He spins on his heels to face her, what had he forgotten this time? He looks himself up and down before a thumb wipes a red smear from under his chin. Oh. "you're a mess... ", she smirks, "Psh" he swings open the door, "You still love me!" he calls back, letting the door swing shut behind him, clattering several times before finally leaving the room silent. Yeah... Yeah, she does...


End file.
